


Lost

by AnnaSilverston



Series: Marvel Relationships [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: Accident, Betrayal, Cheating, Comforts, Death, F/M, Love, Reader is fragile, steve rogers - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaSilverston/pseuds/AnnaSilverston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve tried his best to comfort you when Tony cheated on you, but this time, instead of forgiving him, you took an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> First Avengers one-shot. Sorry if it's crappy! x

Steve nearly flipped when you accepted Tony’s proposal.  
As your best-friend, he understood you love Tony with all your heart, no matter how many times Tony had cheated on you with other bimbos and lied to you, you still forgave him and took him back. And now you were getting married to him.  
Steve had been there for you countless times, comforted you and hugged you while whispering to your ears that everything will be alright in the end. You were a girl with a fragile heart, you had been in many relationships before and they all ended with you being not good enough for them. That’s why you hold on with a little hope you had left to Tony, you didn’t want to be heartbroken again after everything you’ve been through. Hell, Steve had no idea how happy you were when Tony proposed to you with tears streaming down your face. But nothing can guarantee that Tony will never break your heart again.  
He was drinking a glass of whiskey at your engagement party while you were whispering your wedding plan to him. Tony was out talking to some businessmen and he only checked on you like, twice since you got to the party. Steve looked at you, noticing your happiness and how you blushed when you mentioned the idea of having a family to care of. You had no idea that Steve – your best friend was in love with you. He always was. But of course Steve didn’t dare tell you that. He will always be the shoulder for you to cry on but he will never be more than that.  
As you talked to Steve, you noticed that Tony had moved on to flirting with an interviewer at the opposite of the room. Your stomach immediately churned of jealousy but you hid it away.  
“Y/N, are you still there?” Steve waved in front of your face, snapping you back to reality.  
“Uh yeah, sorry… I just…zoned out for a bit.” You shrugged, turning back to Steve with a smile. He smiled back but soon frowns when he saw Tony with the interviewer dancing and the look of jealousy in your beautiful e/c eyes. He took your hand and led you to the center of the room and whispered to you:  
“Would you mind giving me the best dance of my life?” You blushed, wrapping your hands around his neck gracefully and shaking your head. Steve smiled and placed his hands on your waist. You two proceeded to dance to a slow, classic song when Tony was off to where God only knows. It seems like only you and Steve exist on this world, just the two of you when you stared into his deep blue eyes. Being Steve’s friend for a long time, you knew that he loves you. He was always there for you when the other guys broke your heart. Oh how badly you wanted to return the same affection for him, but your heart only belongs to Tony Stark – the genius, playboy and philanthropist. You will definitely talk this out to Steve later, he has to move on, you didn’t deserve him. He was too good for you.  
Meanwhile you and Steve were dancing, Tony noticed you two and there was suddenly a fire in his stomach. Sure, he loves you. He only wanted to see your reaction when he flirted with another woman but surely you were enjoying Steve’s company now. Tony clenched his fist, you and him were having the best relationship ever. The public never heard much of you two, but the things that you said to each other were romantic and only stayed between you and him. You were always forgiving him when he lied and cheated on you, you always shrugged it off when he flirted with another woman, you never showed a look of jealousy at all. He was starting to think that you didn’t love him as much as he did and it was really starting to get to him. Which explained why he was currently in bed, shirtless with a half-naked brunette under him.  
Back to you and Steve, the song had ended much to his dismay and he led you to bar again, his hand brushing through yours and lingered there for quite a bit before you excused yourself to go to the bathroom.  
As you were wandering in the hallway, trying to find the bathroom you heard Tony’s voice coming from a bedroom. The door wasn’t fully closed and curiosity got the best of you so you started to eavesdrop. After all you were his fiancée and you deserve to know what’s going on.  
“Tony, why are you here with me? You’re supposed to be with Y/N.”  
“I’m just *kiss* trying to live my *kiss* single life *kiss* one last time before I settled down with Y/N.” The brunette pushed him off and stared into his eyes.  
“Tony, do you really love her?” Tony looked down for a while before staring at the brunette again. He chuckled and caressed her cheeks.  
“Honey, if there’s anyone I would die for, it would be Y/N. Love that girl with all my heart. But I think she doesn’t care about me anymore.” Tears threatened to fall down your cheeks, you covered your mouth and choked back a sob. When had you not care about him?  
“She always forgave me when I lied to her, she never got jealous of anyone! Hell, she was probably getting it on with Steve when we’re here! Maybe proposing to her was a bad idea after all.” The brunette didn’t say anything. It was silence for a while before Tony pushed the girl on her back again and showered her with kisses and bites on her neck.  
“I was always there for her, but why it seems like she doesn’t care at all?”  
That was the final straw, you bit your lips hard, drawing some blood and the tears stung when it fell on your lips but you shrugged it off. You ran to the corner of the hallway and sat down, burying your face in the knees and hugged them close, letting it muffled your cries. Never in your life had you felt so…heartbroken and betrayed. You loved him with all her heart, you cared for him so much. You didn’t show your jealousy because you didn’t want Tony to think that you’re a kind of over-protective girlfriend. But it seemed that you had made a mistake. Tony was your mistake.  
Meanwhile Steve was concerned about what took you so long. He proceeded to run to the hallway only to find you snuggled up in a corner, your shoulders shook violently and the material of your clothes muffled your sobs.  
“Y/N, Y/N look at me,” Steve lifted your chin up and you immediately buried yourself in the crook of his, your hands wrapping around him and your body shook against his own.  
“What happened?” You looked at him with tears-stained face and mascara running down your cheeks. It broke his heart to see you in this state and he swore if it was Tony again he will beat the crap of Tony. But right now he wanted to know what was happening.  
You pointed to the room, but before Steve could even move you tightened your grip on him, shaking your head.  
“S-Steve…” you breathed out. “I know…that you have a feeling for me…But I only love Tony. I’m sorry. You should move on, I don’t deserve you…If it makes this any better, I’m leaving. And neither you nor Tony will see me again.”  
Steve was shocked. You knew about his love all this time? Was he not good enough for you? Is this why you were crying? You’re leaving?  
“Goodbye, Steve. I wish you all the best.” You smiled bitterly one last time and pressed a kiss on his lips before took off and running downstairs, leaving your high heels behind like Cinderella.  
It took Steve a while to figure out what happened. It was Tony again. And this time it must’ve been so horrible that it broke your heart completely, or at least, what’s left of your heart. He walked to the room and peeked in, only to find clothes scattered on the floor and two naked bodies pressed against each other’s. That was it.  
Steve charged towards the two, leaving the girl sprung up in surprise and wrapping a sheet around herself while Steve punched Tony hard enough to broke his nose. Tony held it painfully and glared at Steve while he was trying hard to NOT kill Tony right on the spot.  
“The hell is your problem?!” Tony shouted.  
“My problem is you cheating on Y/N right in your engagement party! You fucking asshole! Y/N is so broken that she left! You don’t deserve her you prick!” Steve yelled and threw a punch at Tony again, this time aiming for his stomach but Tony quickly ducked and give Steve a hard one to the face.  
“I don’t deserve her?! Are you that desperate for her love?!”  
“Said the one who cheated on her countless times!”  
“Look—“ Tony was cut off because of Steve’s ringtone. Steve quickly took the phone out of his pocket, relieved when he saw your name on the screen.  
“Excuse me, but are you Y/N L/N’s family?” An unfamiliar voice spoke, leaving Steve furrowed up his eyebrows in confusion.  
“Yes, and who might you be?”  
“We’re from Harlem’s Hospital. Miss Y/N L/N was involved in a car accident and we couldn’t contact Mr. Stark—“  
Steve dropped his phone in shock while Tony (who is fully dressed now) stared at him in confusion. Steve gritted his teeth. If anything happened to Y/N, he’ll blame it all on Tony.  
“Put on your suit and get to Harlem’s Hospital ASAP. Y/N is in danger.”  
Without any further information, Steve dashed out of the door and to the car park as quick as he could, climbed on his motorcycle without even bothering to put on a helmet and prayed silently to his own that you will be alright while driving to the hospital.  
Steve and Tony arrived at the hospital on the same time, both men quickly rushed to the reception, scaring the light out of the poor nurse.  
“Which room is Y/N L/N in?!” They shouted in unison.  
“Uh…Emergency room. She’s in a dangerous condition.”  
“And where the fuck is the emergency room?!” Tony growled. The nurse looked like she was about to piss herself and pointed to the hallway.  
“J-just go to the end of the hallway.” She stuttered. In a matter of seconds they were at the door of the emergency room and Steve busted in, only to freeze at the horrible scene in front of him.  
You were laying there with various of tubes attached to your body, you were bleeding so much it leaked on the floor and most of your skin gone, your face just looked as bad with a lot of bruises and scratches that both men couldn’t even realize that it was you.  
Doctors and nurses were rushing around, trying to save Tony Stark’s fiancée but failing miserably.  
“Prepare to shock her!” Someone shouted. Tony and Steve stood there frozen, watched you were shocked once, twice, numerous times with horror on their faces and silently prayed for you to make it out alive.  
The doctor sighed, looking at Steve and Tony pitifully while removing his mask.  
“What’s the time?” he asked.  
“Half past eight, sir.” A nurse answered and another doctor quickly scrambled the time down on a paper.  
“Time of death: 08:30 PM.”  
I was always there for you. Steve thought bitterly. But where were you when I needed you the most?


End file.
